Running is Forgetting
by abyssskyward
Summary: Taking all shes ever loved, death is inevitable. Bella's on the run from her constant pursuer. Cornered in a small town, it seems like the hunt will finally be over. Fate steps in, but will she accept the form it comes in or openly seek her demise?AU.Rev.
1. Preface

**A/N: Well this is simply a wing it situation. Had an idea, thought I'd share it. Its vague, I know, So please let me know your thoughts. Read & Review is all I ask. And please, spare me, I know it needs work but I'm trying...(*facepalm action***). **Anywho, Hope this Preface was good enough. The First Chapter is already up so again, please, READ and REVIEW. lol. okay I'm going back to my corner. Enjoy?**

**Twilight is and will forever be the property of SM.  
**

**

* * *

Bella POV  
**

I'm forgetting everything I've ever known up to this point. I can't focus on the disturbing possibility that I may not make it out alive this time. And sadly, all I can feel is the icy gravel beneath me as I regain consciousness. But before I succumbed myself to the inevitable misery awaiting me beyond my shut eyes, I allowed myself to drift back to a time so long ago, where all my worries were nothing more than silly dilemmas. Back to a time where I could feel. So that's what I did. I simply _felt._ At least that's what I imagined I was doing.

The summer heat was something I craved so deeply it hurt. If I shut my eyes tight enough I could imagine myself beneath the rays of light I've been deprived of for so long. I could feel the gentle breeze lift my soft curls off and away from my face.

This was it.

This last thought would carry me into the place where I could finally be whole. I could finally be separated from this world where pain and suffering suffocated me. How sad that in my last minutes, death was something I looked forward to. That this life I've held onto was something I no longer wished to be apart of.  
I was so willing to throw this all away and let it go. Death was my freedom. This life was over and I couldn't be happier.  
A gift meant to be cherished was what my life was supposed to be. I wasn't so fortunate.

With that, I decided.

I was done trying, done fighting for something more.  
I'd go willingly. It felt strange and untrue to give up so easily.  
I couldn't deny the guilt that dwelled within me. But I was so tired, so unbelievably tired of my fruitless attempts at living.  
Anywhere I looked inside, I couldn't find an answer.

The pulses of my heart recognized it first. It was time and my body knew it. No resolve was imminent. So I fearlessly and yet oh so doubtfully, took one last breath. This last breath would be enough. Without a second glance, without another thought, I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well this is the first chapter. Its short but the second one will be up tomorrow. Hmmm. this is my first fic soo be gentle? if im really just wasting my time writing this then review it and let me know. ill definitely take it reviews would be lovely:)**

**Enjoy:D  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

I struck upright from where I was laying. My now wide awake eyes darted in every direction, on alert, searching for the cause of my sudden uneasiness.

Someone was here.

I could feel it; the repulsive crawling of doubt and fear slowly taking over my body, causing my stomach to churn in uncertainty. The silence was louder now, magnifying the rushing unpleasant feeling that was now pulsating through my veins.

Adrenaline.

I was wide awake now, straining every sense I possessed to gauge what I needed to be ready for. After running for so long from an unwanted visitor, I tended to always be on the edge even when asleep. Though i wouldn't call it sleeping; more like a hazy in between of reality and the nothingness I've been deprived of for so long.

My eyes swept over the tacky hotel for anything slightly off. My eyes lingered on every last detail, not missing a thing. Everything seemed to be in place, just as I had last seen it before I finally surrendered to the exhaustion. Yet the panic that swept through me did not subside.

I _knew_ something wasn't right.

I guess you could say it was my instinct.

I knew that I couldn't ignore this, for it was that sense alone that had helped me escape death twice before. I quickly stashed away the picture i had placed on the night stand earlier in my over sized raincoat. I patted it lightly for hopes it would bring me good luck. I would have snorted at the thought if I could laugh. I couldn't.

I got to my feet then and grabbed my duffel bag at the foot of the bed. I couldn't help but wince as I slung it over my shoulder. A bit too late to remember I was still healing from a dislocated shoulder from nearly four days ago. Though I still can't possibly imagine how I was capable of putting my own dislodged bone back into place properly, I had still managed to have some difficulties putting any weight on my right shoulder.

Creeping quietly towards the window, I listened for every sound, from the drip of the tap, to the slight buzzing of the porch light outside my door. Very closely, I peered outside through the small slits in the curtains, careful to not move them.

Dammit. It was pouring out. The sound of water pounding on every surface suddenly reached deafening heights. This wasn't good at all. I knew he was close by now. It had been almost four days since I'd last seen him in California. It was a close one to say the least, seeing to the fact that I did not escape unscathed. So far I was doing fine playing it low key in this small town. I did what any sane person would do if someone, or some _thing,_ was trying to kill them. I kept off the radar. Hid as best i could. Only leaving this shabby hotel room for food alone.

A smart person would seek medical attention with the injuries I've sustained such as a dislocated shoulder, possible broken ribs, and cuts and bruises that screamed a nasty car wreck. The only thing holding me back were the questions that would follow once they had seen my battered state. What's your name? How did this happen to you?

_Where are your parents?_

That was the one question I was running from. Fidelity would hate me for I was still welcoming Denial in with open arms. I could not find it in me to come clean with the tragic truths that haunted me. For I was still not completely ready to face them.

As I was now deciding where I would go once I got outside, I thought of the possibilities of him already waiting for me under the cloak of darkness. He had after all already surprised me like that before. Yet my car was my only way to safety at this point. People had come to be useless to me. They couldn't protect me like I once thought they could. So instead of sheltering myself away, I was simply _running away._ The only thing I could possibly think of that got me farther away from him faster was my car. I had to at least try and make a run for my Volvo.

Ah my Volvo. Well actually it wasn't entirely mine since I decided I needed a getaway car back in California. Grand Theft Auto wasn't exactly thought twice upon when thrown in a life or death situation. You did what you did to stay alive just a little bit longer. Some people would belittle the fact that four days was in fact a long time. But for me, four measly days was something I cherished. It stood for everything humanly possible that i had done to survive. To be able to fill my lungs with air for a few more hours.

Well in my case, four days. My car did that for me. It had proven to be fast and reliable thus far. It had kept me alive by simply getting me away.

But standing here, in this mediocre hotel room, the vulnerability I've been carrying with me all along finally seeps in. Here I am in this unfamiliar scenery, trapped in this middle-of-nowhere town with nothing but my pure instinct that keeps me alive. Nothing but my vague knowledge of this unbeatable being holding me by a thread as I try time and time again to find a way to stay alive. And yet coming here, it seems I voluntarily threw myself into the darkness that would sooner or later be my demise. Back in the south, I at least had the day to flee when he was getting too close. But here, I was doomed. There were no other words. Doomed. I couldn't sugarcoat that little fact. Might as well be blunt about it.

I hated the regret that filled me when I realized I should have stayed in California. For once I couldn't look to the sun for protection. The sun would have easily protected me longer than this sudden downpour I was under at the moment. But running seemed like the only way when I felt him too close. So maybe I was right to follow my gut.

Maybe ending up here was supposed to happen.

_Maybe._

I was just praying it wouldn't end with my dead body in a ditch somewhere, or worse, a fully drained corpse... I shuddered at that thought. _Jesus_, my hope was faltering fast. I needed to get out and fast. I needed to leave now. Forks, Washington was the last place I needed to be.

_Now that I think about it, it's almost as if I was herded here._

I knew going north was beyond reckless but he was closing in on me and this was my only option. As I got to the door I stopped and took a deep breath to prepare myself.

The fastest way to prep for this was obvious.

Face it head on.

See my advantages and disadvantages and just deal.

No matter how I looked at it, I was stuck. Up against forces I couldn't understand, I was terrified. But above all, I was alone. I couldn't be that little girl who looked to others for protection anymore. I was on my own and I needed to be anything but helpless. God, so many things i needed to be in such little time. This was not what imagined myself turning into.

But I guess in the end, losing myself was the least of my worries.


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, Hello :) Hope this speeds things along. I'm still in the process of finishing the 3rd and 4th chapter, but because of the chaos that is my life, i cant update as often as id like. i wish i could so that my story could unfold at a faster pace but time isnt on my side at the moment. In fact i think Time is sending me daggers in the form of unrealistic deadlines for very costing term papers. ugh. Education. help me god. . . Also I'd like to thank Young...you know why... anyways, Read and Review please :)  
**

**ENJOY?  
**

* * *

_But I guess in the end, losing myself was the least of my worries._

Dealing with these constant qualms would have to wait til later. Right now there were more important things to address. The thickness of the air furthered my heavy breathing. I was moments away from acting upon my gut and yet everything around me still felt off. I usually had a sense of trust In the course of actions I made on impulse. Not this time. Everything was wrong. My chances seemed wafer thin from here. And then it just hit. An Epiphany that was trying to make itself known had finally broken through. Realization or whatever else it was shook me entirely. I couldn't deal with the truth this time.

I had nothing to go by and yet it's as if the forces of the world know it and continue to throw barrier after barrier pushing me to my limits. And, well, after a while, I wonder how I prevail.

Not only how, but _why. _

I don't exactly view myself as a fighter. I never have been. I get hurt. I bleed and bruise like any mere mortal would. I falter when it's just too unbearable to take and I just runaway. Though, with everything I've been through, I've always endured.

How I managed to escape this being on more than one occasion, I am at a loss to know. Yet deep down and I mean really deep down, I somehow knew he was simply playing with me as if I were his sick play toy. I was disgusted with the thought so of course I would never willingly think about it. Furthering myself on that notion only weakened my hope to somehow come out of this Alive.

Stuck here in Forks, I knew this was where it would end.

_See! There I go again thinking too much. Negativity gets me no where._

_No, no, this isn't the end. I can still get out. I've done it before._

My mind ran away with itself sometimes. And right now, standing in front of this door, this feeble plank of wood that stood barrier between me and the unknown, the only thing that mattered was my drive. My will to carry on no matter what was trying to put me down. It's not as cliché and full of crap when you're actually in the situation. So I did what I needed to. I cleared my mind and saw only one fundamental objective in sight. My life. I had to keep thinking I would survive. After losing everything you'd think there was nothing left to live for. But I had to. I had to keep living for my parents. Charlie and Renee. They didn't deserve any of this. I would not let their deaths be for nothing. They tried to protect me after all.

It all came back to me in one of those flashing moments I tried so hard to block out.

**Flashback**  
_The sound of clinking silverware and the low murmur of the TV playing in the background epitomized our average family dinner. Charlie was usually the first to polish off his plate, while Renee and I tended to take our time to actually chew it rather than inhale. Staring intently at the baseball game on the TV, my father didn't seem to notice my mother jump up in excitement when the timer on the oven went off. Bless Renee for her relentless enthusiasm at trying to perfect her horrible baking skills. The woman could put together a mean spicy lasagna, but when it came to baking it was hopeless. Her baking wasn't hazardous. It was edible, most of the time…_

_"Now, I know it looks a little bit different than the picture on the box, but trust me, I followed the directions. Ta da!" My mother had prattled as she placed the supposed "cake" onto the center of the table. It was hard to guess what it resembled. Charlie and I just knew it hardly looked like what the box had promised._

_"A little?" my father pressed with a slight grin breaking away from containment. I let out a giggle at his poor restraint. Renee's dessert reveal was always enough to distract Charlie away from the TV. We were passed being disappointed about the failure that was "Dessert" every night. Instead we simply laughed at her persistent attempts. And well, it was hard to not tease. It was a must after all of the crazy recipes she had presented to us in the past. Of course, proud Renee never let her lousy presentations or our lack of enthusiasm dim her hopes at one day baking something we'd feast on rather than throw away after dinner. Apart from knowing her messy schemes would never improve, we still managed to encourage her after every failed dish._

_Laughing at my mother's poor attempt at serving bunt cake was almost enough to drown out the loud crash we heard coming from the front room._

"_What the hell was that?" Charlie exclaimed as he stood up sharply knocking his chair to the floor. Faster than I've ever seen him, He ran into the kitchen and grabbed one of his many hidden guns that was under the sink. "Renee, get on phone. Bella stay here." He yelled back to us. Chief Charlie Swan had a wide variety of pistols stashed away in the house. It often made me uncomfortable to realize my house was fully loaded thanks to my gun collecting father. But I guess in this situation I should be rather grateful for all the weapons. My mother then grabbed my arm and tried pulling me back toward the kitchen. I had no idea what was going on, and I somehow knew tonight was unlike any other. _

_The pit of my stomach began to throb with an ache I had never known before. I could feel something stirring deep inside me. Some sort of urge to act upon. It was the strangest thing, yet all I could do was trust it. _

_So with that I ripped my arm free from my mother and ran to the front room. I heard her call my name but I wasn't listening. If only I had listened instead of racing toward a scene that would forever be imprinted in my head…_

_Blurs of red and cries of pain embodied what took place in front of me. Everything I focused in on was more horrific than the previous, from the shredded furniture to the struggling man facing an invincible force. My father's attempts were futile. I could see that. And yet I still couldn't hold back the shock that flooded my senses when the fight ended in mere seconds with a broken man heaped in the corner. With every part of me I mustered the strength to avert my eyes away from the lifeless body. And to my horror, my eyes landed on the most menacing yet most incredibly divine being I've ever seen. That face was something meant to be adored, to be worshiped. And yet, I was utterly terrified by those dreadful red eyes._

_I was lost. I couldn't grasp what stood before me. Standing there motionless wasn't something I willingly did. I just couldn't move. I should have. Fingers gripped my wrist, tugging me back, away from this horrid sight. If anything mattered, surely my mother did. I began to move my feet backwards, fleeing from the butcher before me. I pushed my mother back, far away as possible, but she wouldn't let me. She held me to her in a motherly manner as we entered the kitchen, protecting me like a mother would. The crunching noise coming from beneath my feet brought me out of my senseless stupor. I looked down only to see the broken pieces of our phone. In my reckless attempt at aiding my father I had unintentionally caused my mother to drop the phone. No one was coming to help us. _

_My mother forcing me back…trying to block me from his view…_

No. I had to stop reliving that night.

Dread consumes me when I think about the fading of their eyes. Mere lifeless orbs staring back at me fog my mind. Life used to emanate so easily out of them. And now they're gone. Just gone. I wiped my clammy forehead with the back of my hand before I reached for the door knob. I'll admit it, I was scared.

I was practically in the middle of nowhere, and had no idea how to get out of here. The rain only made my sense of direction worse. Where could I go? I immediately thought back south would be the smartest thing. But then what? Keep running for the rest of my life? Just thinking about the possibility that I would never fully be at peace boiled my blood. I was royally fucking pissed. My anxiety and fear switched gears to full forcing rage. No one had the right to chase me from where I wanted to be. I hated the fact that this red eyed being had so much power over me. I had no idea _who_ he was or even _what_ he was and that fucking sucked. I was ultimately helpless, we both knew that, yet I continued to fight against it. I would always fight against it as long as I was alive.

With that sense of conviction, I took in a huge breath as I swung the door open and sprinted to my car. I was drenched the moment I stepped under the rain. The icy water felt like daggers on my face as I pushed onward to my car. I got in and started it in a heartbeat. Within seconds I was on the main high way. The rain was relentless yet I pushed down further on the pedal. My heart pumped harder and harder as I continued to try and catch my breath. It felt like I was gonna cough up a lung, there was just not enough air. My shivering body didn't help my struggling breath. The shivers were pointless since I wasn't cold. I was too numb. When everything started to get blurry, I caught on that I was crying. Sobbing actually. The violent shakes rolled off my body too easily. I was dangerously emotional right now. I tried looking down at the speedometer with my blurry vision. Despite my current predicament I chuckled to myself thinking about the irony of the speed I was going.  
All back when I was safe and happy in the haven that was Phoenix, I used to drive like a grandma. I obeyed traffic laws more than I obeyed my parents. Call me boring, but I just didn't like the fierce jolting feeling that made your grip on the steering wheel hurt your hands. I liked remaining in control at a slower pace.

But right now laws didn't matter. Escaping by any means necessary definitely mattered. And even though I didn't think too much of myself to begin with, I was hoping that maybe my life mattered too. Though driving down this winding road in the pouring rain at 90 mph wasn't exactly life preserving. I was a mess.

_Why the fuck did I decide to reminisce at the worst possible moment?_

Sobbing like a baby wasn't apart of any escape plan I knew. But they just kept coming. So I kept driving. Everything was obscured by darkness leaving me with the console as my only source of light. I couldn't make out anything for the darkness just hung there as the rain pelted on. With my eyes trained on the road I began to calm a bit. But just as I was gaining control over my breathing, He was there.

Standing there, oblivious to the buckets of water falling on him, in the middle of road.

Right then its as if everything stood still for a moment. Time didn't exist and I was able to grasp what was about to unfold.

There was a moment where I simply drifted away from myself. And then I was back, registering everything in my memory, all the way up to this exact moment.

I could remember a pulse. This distinct rhythmic pulse. The pulse of the car drowned out the anxiety rising in me as I pushed my foot farther down on the pedal.

The rain didn't matter. The slick road didn't matter. The speedometer wasn't even worth a second glance. Nothing mattered. Not even me. Because this was it. He was here, finally.

No more running from here on out. I didn't need to if I was dead.  
Clearly I had options, yet here I was choosing the worst possible option. I was giving up. There isn't much I'm missing anyways. There's no avoiding it. Everything I worked for, all the pain I suffered these passed months, meaningless. I was throwing it away. No family to need me here. No friends to beg me to stay. It's like I didn't exist. I was only a part of the world of my hunter. My death was all that mattered, not my life.

He knew all too well that he had me right where he wanted me. I could see it play out in my head. My car would crumble against his brute form with me still inside. Processing the collision seemed to start time again. The brake was pointless. It was too late. And he was too extraordinary.

The impact wasn't something I felt, but something I was aware of. I just couldn't feel my body as it became contorted in unnatural positions. My body was beyond repair and I could tell.

I reveled in the numbing sensation that crashed over my body. I couldn't feel myself dying and I was grateful for that. Everything around me sort of zoned out in that moment. There was no sound and darkness was all I could see.

I can't see pain but through my past eyes a vision I don't want to see clearly suffocates me. It was all slowly slipping away, my life was seeping out, drifting farther and farther away from me. Nothing made sense and it was okay.

Because in the end, There is no concrete ending,

Just fading piano keys,

and guitar strings

sending you on your way.


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**This is sloppy and something that just needed to get out. Sorry for the mistakes. But i dont think it matters since there arent any reviews indicating i have readers-_-  
I'll save myself the embarrassment and just say Happy Independence Day my fellow Americans!:)  
**

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV  
**

It was almost as if I had traveled back in time.

I could feel my mother caressing my neck with dizzy circles and twists, just like she used to when I was younger.  
Her fingertips would dance along my neck and into my hair every night before bed. With those countless nights in mind, I could not be mistaken when thinking I was back to that special place when I felt those same soft strokes upon my neck. But then something else clicked.

My head felt like hundreds of daggers were taking countless jabs at it. I couldn't move and I didn't know if I could even if I wanted to.

I was definitely not in the comforts of a warm bed, that's for sure. There was pain, not centered on anywhere specific, but it was there, Everywhere.

It existed and held me captive in this unresponsive state. It was like I was detached, apart from my body, unable to take any form of action.

I remained like this for what seemed like days, but for all it could have been seconds. Then something else happened.

The stroking stopped, and I could feel an absence of sorts around me. There was this numbing sensation spreading throughout my body now.

I couldn't see or hear, but I could feel it slowly taking me over, dragging me down. It felt like I was being forced under water, ice chilling water, held down by an undeniable force. I couldn't muster any strength to try and fight it. I was slipping farther away now.

It could have been hours or even seconds where I would come in and out of consciousness. Each time I resurfaced, I wanted to know when it would finally end. I wanted to spring up from wherever I was and be free of this trapped body.

Yet, each time I would find some of the even infinitesimal bits of strength still left somewhere in me, I would somehow fall right back into the numbing black hole. I just needed something, anything to push me, to motivate me to come alive, to fight this slow death.

So now I want to live? I'd say poor timing for this little revelation considering my current situation, or rather my impending doom. I wanted to stay.

I didn't want to leave, but I sure as hell didn't want to stay in this cage I felt myself locked away in. It was to my utter surprise when I heard it. Well, heard anything at all.

I still couldn't see, but somehow, I was now more aware of what was going on around me. I heard the gravel crunch a few feet away from where my head laid. The fact that I now knew I was out of my car and lying on the floor scared me. I had no idea where I was. But just as I thought that, everything came rushing back to me.

Visions I didn't want to see. Those eyes, blood everywhere, my mother's cries, running, my car, Forks, the rain, Him standing in the road, the crash, the drifting away…

It all came screaming back at me, and in that moment I resurfaced. My Eyes wretched open as I took in the massive breath I had been longing for. I was gasping for air; there just wasn't enough of it. My eyes were open but they saw nothing.

I was coming to terms that I was now awake and alive. I should have been more alert but I just couldn't catch my breath. With the rigorous movements of my lungs, I soon became aware of the severe pain in my ribs. From the intensity of the pain I knew they were broken.

The pain was just so maddening I couldn't tell if my body still remained in one piece. I listened intently on everything around me. Trying to gauge what was going on. When I still couldn't catch my breath I became aware that the rain was still falling down on me in fierce sheets drowning me as I gasped for air. I managed to sit myself up, but as I did so, I became strikingly aware of the massive gash on my abdomen right under my ribs that was bleeding profusely.

Good thing for the rain, it had washed away the smell of blood that would have surely knocked me back out. It dawned on me the severity of my condition. I was all fucked up. Instead of staring at the gash, I thought it be best to scope out my surroundings.

Because of the rain, nothing really made sense. My breaths soon became vicious pants as I tried harder to breathe and not panic. But that's exactly what I did. I panicked. And by hearing that dark chuckle coming from behind me, I knew he enjoyed it.

* * *

**Sooo it was sloppy, indeed. And a tad bit short. Sorry. But please READ and REVIEW, i beg beg beg. hmph. well im off to see the fireworks:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry.  
**

* * *

Every fiber in me froze with fear. If it weren't for the blinding pain that was continuously raging on in my body, I would have whipped my head around to the sound.

Instead, I merely understood I didn't need, nor did I want to see him standing behind me in all his sick glory.

It would just confirm the fact that I was totally fucked.

It was just one of those pathetic moments of acceptance where I realized how horribly unlucky I was.

As if he was aware of my internal monologue, his low chuckle soon became a heartless laugh indicating he was well aware of how he cornered me in perfectly this time.

I was positively livid. I knew there was no point in wasting my energy by getting this upset, but frankly, I didn't give a fuck.

The pain was now beginning to fade into the crevices of my mind as my anger swept through me entirely causing me to see red.

With my mangled limbs I began to drag myself in the opposite direction of my enemy.

I couldn't exactly get up and run away, so this would have to do somehow.

The rain sure made everything extremely more difficult for I was struggling to gain any kind of grip in the mud I was crawling through.

I couldn't help but whimper when the muscles in my arms began to give out.

My hands were clawing vigorously into the soil as I tugged and pulled my body.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're leaving already. We've come so far, stay for a bit." I could hear the smile in his voice, which made me try to get farther away from him.

"No really, I insist." With those words pain shot through me as his hand grasped my ankle with such force I could feel the bone shattering into pieces.

I screamed out in agony as he pulled me by the ankle, dragging me back to him.

"Enough!" The sound was so loud it echoed in my head. It took me a second too long to realize it was me who had uttered that word. Before I could try and read his reaction to my command, I was off the ground.

In a swift motion, I was flipped over onto my back. My head hit the ground hard, whipping my head to the side. As I stared on into the dark forest, my eyes must have been playing tricks on me for there was a bright light in the distance, seemingly dancing in between the trees. I couldn't understand what that meant but the light was nice. It was a source of hope in the midst of this dark moment, this last moment.

"You know this has been quite the entertainment I was hoping for," he said. I turned away from the mysterious light then, afraid that if he caught on how distracted I was, that he would try to gain my attention through an act of cruelty. The pain was all around me; I doubted I could take anymore.

"I must say, the whole fighting back thing makes it entirely more erotic for me. It's usually what I look for in a woman." He sneered. I didn't want to see the look on his face. It would only disgust me more and probably make me choke on my vomit.

All I could do was stare up at the sky as the rain continued to come down and drown me.

I began to cough violently. The rain was falling shamelessly down my throat while I tried to catch my breath.

When I tried sitting up, I was pushed back onto the ground by his foot against my throat.

"No. Stay still. You look better this way. Under me, that is." His voice was so charming, yet I could feel the sinister depths from which it came. He continued on as if he was unaware of my loud retching. So the choking to death begins.

"From the moment I saw you I knew I was in for something delightful." He said with a tone I couldn't decipher.

I didn't want to listen but he was already in my head. Mocking me, laughing at me, making me look weak and helpless.

Ever so gently, he knelt beside me and began caressing my neck as his eyes bore deep into my own.

This wasn't the first time I had come face to face with him and within such close proximity. And yet his face had once again blown me away by its fierceness.

If it weren't for all the cruel things I knew he was capable of, I could quite easily mistaken him for an angel. His face was something out of a fairy tale yet also, unnatural and unnerving.

It was possibly my subconscious, or hell, even my instinct, that told me that he was unworldly. Of course I did find out how genuinely disparate he was from me.

He was this wretchedly vicious stalking beast, and I was the sickeningly weak prey he could so easily take for his own.

Though no matter how foul and despicable I knew him to be, his voice was one of the gentlest sounds I've ever heard.

It was maddening to hear it for I knew the sinister meaning behind every word he spoke.

"I assume you can imagine how tedious it can be for me to easily obtain what I want."

Here we go again with his cunning little rants about how this is such an 'interesting' game we've got going here.

Lying here in the mud and rain, probably taking the last breaths of my short life, I had to endure this ridiculous monologue he was so determined to have.

If there were words I could come up with at that moment, they would definitely be in the form of desperate pleas for him to just kill me already or for him to simply shut up.

Though telling him to shut up wouldn't be the smartest idea. He'd probably see it as a way to further torture me for misbehaving.  
And trust me, I just wanted the pain to end already. So instead of interrupting his rant, I turned my head away from him and stared on into the looming darkness.

I couldn't make out the lining of the trees. It was all just this mass of obscurity around me.

And then there it was again. But closer than before.  
The light that I thought was merely in my head for being bashed so hard. Though it wasn't dancing along in the distance anymore. It was coming closer now, winding in and out of my view.

My breath caught. Someone was out there.

* * *

**Please review. **


End file.
